eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nogard
Aran Adath|head_of_government = Grand Jarl Hrodol Herersen|area = 496,090 km²|population = 51,226,850|population_density = 103.26/km²|religion = Alucinis|gdp = $1,967,981,896,450|gdp/capita = $38,417|hdi = |motto = Beyond the skies we rise.|government_form = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy|anthem = To war!|image3 = NogardMap.jpg}}The Greater Kingdom of Nogard (... in Eawan but commonly called Nogard) is a sovereign state on the continent of Tarus. Comprising 51.2 million citizens, the kingdom is situated in eastern Tarus and shares a land border with Golithia and Dindar in the east, Lakaii in the south, Asaen and Nutania in the north, Osburn and Paxallex in the east and has a water border with the Flag Sea in the north-east. Compromising over 496 thousand square kilometers,Nogard's territory is divided into 7 regions. Nogard posseses a climate mainly based on a and parts with a . The country is very mountainous in the south where the Northern Iron Mountains are located. Its highest point is Mount Sedor standing 4,177 meters high. Nogard is a federal constitutional monarchy, with it central seat of government in the capital city of Hestness. The nation has a monarch, High King Aran Adath but his role is mainly ceremonial. The head of government was the Grand Jarl, currently Hrodol Heresen, was chosen through a meeting of all jarls each from their respective region and hold. A jarl serves as a governor for their respective region and is chosen every 8 years. When Nogard was still an absolute monarchy the Grand Jarl was appointed for life. Nogard is a full state member of the Eurion Alliance and the Tarusian Union. Nogard has several close allies including Alahana, Lakaii, Asaen and Nutania. The economy of Nogard is focused on exporting food products such as beers, wild meat and potatoes and animal products such as leather and wool. Nogard is also a very prosperous nation with a GDP of over 1,967,000,000,000 dollars. This results in a high standard of living which can be reflected on the GDP per capita which stands at a very solid 38,417 dollars per capita and a HDI of 0.871. Etymology History Main Article: History of COUNTRYNAME * 1200bc - Stunehi Clans * 590 - Conquest by Renillen Empire * 814 - Fall of Renillen Empire * 816 - Northern War * 1042 - Unification of Nogard * 1310 - War of Nogardian Succession * 1523 - The Dam War * 1582 - First Imperial War * 1648 - War of the Holds * 1701 - Second Imperial War * 1912 - First Eurion War * 1974 - Second Eurion War Geography * Location: Central Tarus * Land Boundariers: 18,395 km * Borders: Nutania, Golithia, Dindar, Calen-Taur, PAxallex, Osburn,Asaen * Regions: Gacyl River, Jorundar, Nogard Proper * Coastline 695 km * Major Islands: None * Highest Point: 4,177 m - Mount Sedor * Mountain Ranges: TEXT * Water Surface: 5.4% * Major Lakes and rivers: Lertora River (424 km), Dizan River (53 km), Gacyl River (??? km) * Pollution: TEXT Natural Hazards * Avalanches * Rockslides file:Picturename|text file:Picturename|text file:Picturename|text Climate Nogard has two broad climate zones: * A Continental climate: mild summers and cold winters * An Oceanic climate in the north along the coast: warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters Environment Biodiversity Urbanization file:Picturename|text file:Picturename|text file:Picturename|text Politics Main article: Politics in COUNTRYNAME WIP Government WIP Executive WIP Legislative WIP Judiciary WIP Royal family WIP Administrative Divisions WIP Foreign relations WIP Justice Law Enforcement in COUNTRYNAME WIP Military Main article: COUNTRYMILITARYNAME WIP Economy Main article: Economy of COUNTRYNAME WIP Demographics Ethnic groups WIP Languages WIP Immigration WIP Religion WIP Educations WIP Healthcare WIP Culture Literature WIP Music WIP Fashion WIP Film WIP Cuisine WIP Sport WIP Society & Attitudes WIP Category:Countries Category:COUNTRYNAME Category:Countries